Control
by my-achtung-baby
Summary: To Live a fake life and a secret life. Both seperately yet both simultaneously. To hide your rage in one and be free to express it in the other. To be too caught up in your own web to know how to fix it..to lose control of everything, of yourself. [Warren
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I just had this idea spontaneously, so I thought id give it a go. It's basically Warren Struggling to hold onto his life as it spins out of control. All the things he's done to make himself feel better are colliding, ending in one huge mess he just won't be able to handle. That's what's probably going to happen, anyway.**

**Just a warning, this story will contain language, sexual activity and drug use. So don't read it if you can't handle it.**

Warren peace trudged his way through the corridors of the DARLING institution Sky High. In truth he thought it was a shithole. Evil bred here, and it made him edgy. he couldn't wait till he graduated and left this place forever.

"Morning" a slight girl with lanky blonde hair came up beside warren and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and opened his locker

"Hey Kate" Kate. The most angelic 16 year old that he had ever met.

"How was your weekend? I missed not seeing you" Warren shut his locker (had she not been there he would have slammed it satisfyingly…but she didn't like that) and they walked of down the hall, hand in leather clad hand.

"It was pretty boring; I had to work pretty much all day, both days"

"Ah well" Like he was going to tell her what he had really been up to. There was something about Kate that made everyone around her want to just…be nice. Warren figured it was good for him to hang around someone like this. Mental Health was never his forte, but she seemed to make everything a little better. And he loved her, or course.

"Guess what I did?"

Warren shrugged "I dunno, what did you do?"

"You can't tell?" Though he was looking straight ahead he could hear the disappointment in her voice. He tuned to look at her, and for long seconds their eyes locked, his searching, and hers innocently questioning. Then he smiled, and combed his hand though her hair

"You got a hair cut. It looks great"

She beamed "Thanks!"

He pressed his lips to the top of her head as if to say sorry I didn't notice sooner, and she squeezed his hand to say of course I forgive you. They reached Warren's classroom

"See you during break" she said in her high, breathy voice and floated off down the corridor. He slouched to the back of the room and sank into his seat, waiting for class too start.

Meanwhile Kate walked to her first period lesson, sighing over the boy she just left behind. Why didn't people get what a nice person he was? Well, he was always lovely around her…

At lunch, Kate came and sat at Warren's table as usual, opposite him as always. Today she was joined by Layla and her boyfriend Will, who were friends of Warren and accepted her quite readily.

"Hi Layla, hey Will" She smiled. Warren nodded briefly and went back to being hunched over a burger.

"Hi guys, how's it going" Layla said in her usual forthcoming persona, unwrapping a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Great! We had the best lesson just before, didn't we Will?" Kate was in Will's hero class. The two of them then proceeded enthusiastically recounted their practical lesson on nuclear evasion and prevention.

Layla Half listened while her mind wandered over to its favourite subject; Warren and Kate. They were an enigma. It had taken everyone by surprise when Warren had asked her out; she just didn't seem his type. She was sweet, kind, not too bright, and completely devoted to him. That begged the question: was he devoted to her? Maybe. He was always a little bit more considerate when she was around, and treated her much better than he did anyone else. Layla had always assumed Warren would end up with someone with some sort of mental strength to combat his own…and Kate was quite the opposite of that. So had he cooled off, or was he just keeping it in?

"Wha-what" Layla realised everyone was looking at her, and warren had just asked something

"I said, what's your deal? You're staring at me..." he deadpanned

"Oh! Oh…nothing, just tuned out" Warren raised an eyebrow

"Right"

"Yep!" she checked her watch "Come on Will, we have to go sign up for the school musical before lunch ends, don't we?" she pulled him up and dragged him off before he could protest

"Right, school musical…see ya guys" Will called back to the couple, looking distinctly like he wanted to stay.

"So, what are you getting up to this afternoon?" Kate enquired as they packed up to leave.

"Working, again" Warren picked his jacket from the back of his chair and shrugged into it

"Do you ever not work?" she said, not unkindly.

He turned and smiled the warm smile he seemed to reserve just for her. "Hey, the motorbike is expensive to keep running, plus" he slipped his arm around her "I'll be able to buy you anything you want. You know you deserve it"

She blushed modestly, as she was always prone to do at any sign of a compliment "aw, you're so sweet Warren, you know I don't need anything"

"Well, if you do, you know who to ask" He halted, turning her to face him. His eyes pieced through her own, as if looking for something. She was about to ask him what was up when he stopped her with a soft kiss on the lips, which, naturally, drove all thoughts of conversation out of her mind. The fact was, he was tall, and 18, and broad, and chiselled, and frankly something any young girl would swoon over. He continued for several seconds, brushing her hair gently from her face, then was gone, striding down the corridor. She sighed, and absently touched her face where he had caressed her cheek.

Warren on the other hand felt like punching something. Why was everything so fucking complicated? He smouldered through the rest of school, and then finally it was over and he could go home. He opened the door to silence, which wasn't unusual, his mother was never home.

He collapsed onto the couch, brushing his long unkempt hair, and grabbed for the phone on the coffee table. He dialled a number with practiced speed and waited impatiently while it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Peace, honey, what's up?"

"Get here, now"

"Shit day?"

"When isn't it?"

"Good point. Ill be there in five"

Warren slammed the phone back into its holder and groaned. He jumped back onto his feet and paced around the house. Ten minutes passed, and finally released the tension by punching the wall, fracturing the plaster around his fist. On cue the doorbell rang, and he whirled around and swung the door open. On his doorstep stood a short curvy girl about his age. Her hair was fiery red, and the green singlet top she wore deliberately brought out the bright green of her eyes. She looked Warren up and down, eyes sparkling

"What was the crashing sound huh?" she drawled, craning her neck sound his shoulder to catch sight of the damaged wall. "Ah."

He just stood and stared at her.

After a moment she roused her eyebrows at him "so what exactly do you want?"

He inhaled and looked at her deadpan "How was your day"

"Shit"

"Good, same" Then with sudden speed he reached for her wrist and pulled her inside, closing the door behind her. She was slammed against the wall next to the door, Warren crashing into her, arms around her, his lips catching hers. She kissed him back, matching him on force and ferocity. She groaned as kissed down her neck, sucking her flesh, and at the same time rubbing his palms down her sides, feeling the dip and rise of her waist and hips.

She put a hand under his chin and forced his face back to hers, biting his lip until it hurt. He bit back, savouring her cry of mingled pain and desire. He felt her hands travelling over his bare skin under his shirt, leaving tingling trails wherever they touched. His heart rate quickened, and she heard his breathing speed up audibly.

"Fucking hell Warren, what happened to make me deserve this" she broke away, leaning her forehead against his. He knew what she meant.

"Mind your own business, Red"

"will you talk to me later?" she was trying to concentrate, but he was kissing he way along her jaw line, and she could feel his hands creeping up to her chest

"Maybe" he whispered into her skin. Well, that was a good enough answer for her. She pressed into him with renewed vigour, allowing him to pick her up by the butt, wrapping her legs around his hips for stability. He carried her to the back of the house, to his room, never once breaking the connection. Kicking the door open, he approached his bed and let her fall onto it, following to land on top. Immediately she ripped at his shirt, her fingernails scratching his skin. He did the same with her clothes, each involved in the race to see who could unclothe the other fastest. Each of the lovers drank in the sight of the other greedily. And then they fucked. It couldn't really be described as making love. It was fucking.

**Well, what did you think? Pleaseeee review and let me know if you think it had potential. Also if you have any plot ideas, by all means make a suggestion. I want to write what people want to read**


	2. You're gonna end up dead

The smell of cigarette smoke and sweat filled the main room of the club. To one side of the seizure inducing lights of the dance floor sat Warren, drinking coke with rum at the bar and trying not to think about anything at all.

Presently two girls approached the bar beside him. One had long, silky, outrageously red hair, on which was perched a fluffy plastic tiara. Her friend was blonde and skinny and began to giggle when she noticed next to whom she as standing.

"Two Bloody Mary's please" The first girl said to the barman, lilting with a slight Irish accent. Her blonde friend nudged her openly, indicating the dark young man who was pointedly not looking at them. The girls whispered to each other, stopping frequently to burst into giggles. They got their cocktails and wandered back to the flock of similarly giggly girls they had come from in the first place.

_Finally_. Thought Warren.

But just when he was relaxing back into his solidarity once more, he felt a presence at his right shoulder. He looked up from his drink to see the redhead, alone this time.

"Hey there" she said warmly.

Warren pondered slowly as to whether he should bother replying. Did he want to encourage conversation with this girl? Perhaps. The truth was, as much as he liked his personal space, he had been feeling a desire for human interaction, of the female sort. Maybe it was because of his disappointing relationship (which had just reached its 3 week mark) but for whatever reason, it was this night, out of all the nights he spent at that club, he decided to make the effort, and see where it led.

"Hey" he sighed, looking back into his drink. If she wanted this conversation, she was going to have to work for it.

"I'm Jess"

"Warren"

"Nice to meet you. What's a guy like you doing sitting here all by yourself?"

He shrugged "drinking"

"Drowning your sorrows huh?"

He looked up involuntarily, to see if she was mocking him. Instead she seemed genuinely sympathetic. He smiled a little "something like that"

"Well you know" she edged closer to him and leaned her forearms on the bar "my friend over there" she jerked her head to the blonde girl "Mia, she fancies you a bit. I'd bet she'd be more than willing to help you forget your issues, whatever they may be" She gave Warren a lusty wink.

He raised an eyebrow derisively, and looked over in the direction of this friend. He saw her hastily glancing away from him, as if she had been staring.

"You know what? I think I can manage without her" he sneered, draining his glass and requesting another, which came promptly, cheers to the barman.

She sighed, seemed to drop a façade with it. Then she smiled at him "I figured you'd say that. I promised I'd ask though, so I had to give you a try"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you" He retorted sarcastically, already tired of this pointless conversation. But it seemed she didn't want to give up.

"Anyway, she really isn't your type"

"And you know this how?"

"You strike me as the type of person who needs a little more…personality in their partner"

"Maybe"

"Nice girls? Not your thing. Ditzy girls? Definitely not. Blondes? No way. Tequila, double shot thanks" she added to the barman "I'm close, aren't I"

Warren stared at the girl in from of him. Everything she had said hit home. His thoughts strayed to Kate. "You don't know anything about me" he said, more scathingly than he intended.

"And that's what fascinates me" She breathed.

He sat still watching her. Eventually she spoke again, a little more casually.

"It's my birthday, you know. Eighteen today"

"Happy birthday"

"Thanks…" she fingered her shot glass, then downed the double tequila in three short consecutive gulps. "Listen Warren. I always speak honestly to people. The thing is, you're a refreshing change from all the other metro sexual, whipped, try-hard-cool excuses for men I know. There is something intriguing about you, and frankly, I'm attracted to that. I like you" she added with finality

Again he sat watching her, lost for words. It had been a long time since anyone had spoken to him so openly. It was, to use her word, refreshing. He nodded slowly, showing her he understood.

"I like you too. But don't let it go to your head" He finally conceded.

She gently laid her hand on his. Her nails were covered in chipped purple nail polish. Strangely, it was turning him on. "I don't know what type of person you are" she said bluntly "But I'm a forward person. If you don't like that, leave now"

He could hardly concentrate because of a sudden awareness of close her lips were to his, how insignificant those inches seemed. He inclined his head to just about cover the distance, then stopped "You mean you're a slut" He murmured in a last test of her endurance.

"nuh-uh" she smiled "Just experienced"

Warren's eyes flicked open to a dark room. He disentangled himself from the sheets around him. Sitting up, he slowly reacquainted himself to the surroundings.

It must have been late night, early morning sometime. He didn't look at the watch sitting on his bedside table; he didn't want to know. His mum was probably home, in bed asleep. He though about the afternoon, and turned to the other side of his bed, knowing what was going to be there.

And she was, as she always was, still sleeping beside him. She always stayed the night when they…got up to things. She was wearing his t-shirt, probably being the first thing she could find on the floor. She wasn't big on sleeping nude. Watching her chest gently rise and fall, warren suddenly felt incredibly guilty. And ashamed. And pathetic. He had a girlfriend. Even worse, Jess knew that. They both knew it, but regardless this always ended up happening. So he did what he always did when he started feeling like this. He climbed out of bed, naked, but not caring enough to put something on, and went over to his cupboard, pulling out a paper bag from under layers of junk. He took the back to the bad and sat down, pulling the doona over his lap and using this as a surface to spill the contents of the bag onto.

The movement of the bed caused Jess to stir, opening her eyes groggily.

She sat up in bed with him, and watched while he prepared. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible"

"I hate to touch on touch a sensitive area, but why Warren? Why are you still with that kid?"

"Because" He slapped the crook of his elbow hard, and watched the veins rise under his skin.

"Because isn't an answer"

"I just can't. People get used to things, and I can't just go changing everything. It's complicated, ok?"

Jess stared at the bed cover glumly. "It's just…" looking back at him, she saw he was barely listening to her "Warren! You know" she swallowed and blundered on "you know I really like you. You know that. I'm so sick of sharing you with someone else… and while I do share you this relationship is going nowhere. I might as well not bother; I could go and get myself a real boyfriend" she accused

"You know I need you" he said without looking at her. He shook the syringe, then drew in a breath and forced the needle into the outstanding vein. She scrunched up her face

"I wish you would give that shit up. You're gonna end up dead"

He looked at her as if to say: and would that be such a bad thing? She narrowed her eyes and grasped his shoulder "Don't you dare think like that. But honestly, you need to decide what to do with yourself before you lose everything, including me. Now" she lay back down and snuggled into the covers "I would make a dramatic exit but I don't really want to walk home in the middle of the night wearing just a t-shirt."

He smiled at her, a rare genuine one. "I wouldn't want you to" he said, putting aside his various impalements, stowing the needle so he wouldn't step on it in the morning. He lay back down with Jess, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her back close to his chest, laying his head in her hair. Now he felt drowsy, and so much better…

She reached back and stroked his cheek. Inwardly, he appreciated her affection, especially because she gave him so much of it and received so little in return.

Jess was gone the next morning, and checking his watch, Warren knew why. Her school had already started. Furthermore, he had missed the bus, again. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. His teachers were going to kill him.

He sat up on the edge of the bed, and then fell back again, groaning. The induced euphoria from last night was gone, and now he just felt nauseous. Shaking slightly, he heaved himself from bed, pulled some pants on and stumbled to the bathroom to lean over the sink. Looking back at him from the mirror was a pale, sleep deprived person who looked on the verge of spewing. He raised a trembling hand and combed hair out of his face, kicking himself for feeling so shit.

Then he noticed a person behind him. His mum had just walked into the bathroom and caught sight of him

"Oh honey, what's wrong? You look terrible" she walked over to touch his face but he turned away in case she connected the symptoms.

"I'm ok, just a little sick" He walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen, his mother right behind him.

"I can see that. Well you've missed the bus, so I guess you'll be staying home?"

"Mhm" he grunted, now rummaging for something to eat.

Warren's mum leaned on the bench "You've been sick a lot lately, do you think you should go to a doctor?"

"No, really I'm fine, just a bit…under the weather" He said spontaneously, faking a grin to show that nothing was wrong

"Ok well I'm off to work now, call me if you need anything or get sicker ok?"

"Yeah alright" he replied without thinking over his shoulder.

He showered, moving slowly while the side effects wore off. After lying around lengthily, wondering what to do, he finally decided to take the Yamaha for a ride. Fresh air was always a natural cure for anything.

Warren's motorbike was exactly the kind of motorbike anyone would expect a kid like Warren to own. Huge, with shining black and chrome finishes. The only reason he was able to afford such an impressive bike was because it was second hand. But constant maintenance and TLC keep it purring nicely like a happy jaguar.

The Yamaha was his baby. A guy could forget about girl problems when he was cruising around on a bike like this. So he sped around the unremarkable suburbia for hours on end, just enjoying being free.

Getting home, Warren dropped his keys on the bench and smiled to himself. Everything was fine. Maybe he should drop Kate. That was best. She was only going to get hurt anyway if it kept up like this.

Then he noticed the red light flashing on the phone. He leant over and pressed the playback button. A mechanised voice spoke, followed by another one he knew well

"One new message…BEEP…Hey Warren, it's Kate, I was just calling to see if you were ok. You're probably asleep or maybe at the shop, but you're probably home because you sure aren't at school! Haha…but yeah…I thought you were probably sick or something, you seem to be quite a lot these days…do you think you should maybe go see a doctor? I could come with you if you wanted. But…oh that's right, I just wanted to tell you I'll be thinking of you, and hope you get better soon sweetheart. Ok, well I think I've wasted enough time, sorry. Ok then, uh, bye bye…I love y-"

Warren had slammed down the delete button.

**AN: thank you so much to the people who reviewed! Everyone else, please please please review, it would mean SO much to me sweethearts.**

**I know how I want the story to end up sorta, but I'm still a little unsure of the various plot points. If anyone has any ideas, it would be so helpful to me. If they're extensive send me a private message. Ill give you credit, and whatever rearward you want. Thank you x x**


	3. George

**No I don't own sky high and its characters etc etc****, ok.**

**Here is chappie 3! Takes a little tangent route off the story. Bit its important, I swear. Cheers!**

Warren walked hastily by houses, parks, a basketball court, to the velodrome. He wound through the ramps and ducked behind the last pipe to a niche beside a dirty open drain. There, as always, was always, was George. George was 25, with permanent dark bed hair, a razor nose and long lean extremities. He wore classic biker gear; jeans stained with motor oil, grubby singlet and a discarded leather jacket much like Warrens. Tattoos dotted his body; a crab, a dagger, the most interesting being a chain of paperclips snaking around his…you know where. Apparently that one was so painful that the tattooist who did it offered George free tattoos for life. This was good, because as much as George liked tattoos, he didn't have much money.

George was Warren's best friend. They had only met a couple of months ago, but Warren felt personally connected with George, and George always had something clever to say. They told each other everything, though George always said he hated the sound of Warren's other friends, and refused to ever meet them. He did approve of Jess though.

"What's up my friend" George breathed to Warren, gesturing for him to take a seat on the cracked tar. The smell of pot drifted towards the young hero, who noted the offending joint in his friends sagging hand

"Smoking again?" Warren half smiled, and sat.

George eyed Warren through drooping eyelids. "When aren't I?" he inhaled deeply and then blew the smoke in Warren's direction "So are you gonna tell my why you're here? You must have something to say; otherwise neither of us would be sitting here"

Warren sighed. His friend always somehow knew, and he always cut to the chase "I'm just…I'm feeling confused about the whole two relationships thing. I've gotten so used to the constancy of seeing the same girl and saying the same things to her everyday. It's comfortable, and everyone expects it. But Jess…I've told you this before. She's passionate, she makes me irritated and happy and insane…I just don't know what to do. It's too complicated."

Warren drew a shaky breath.

"I see" George flung the remnant of the joint into the drain. "Ditch the kid. I like the other one"

Warren smiled "You always say that. You know it isn't that simple"

"I know"

The two young men sat for awhile in silence, Warren considering the stupid mess he was in, and George slumped half lying, back against a ramp scaffolding, eyes closed to the sunlight.

Presently he spoke. "Maybe you could get this Kate chic to dump you. Like, you could say you joined a gang or something."

"That wouldn't work. She probably wouldn't even care"

"Say you're evolved in illegal stuff. that always makes girls nervous. Drugs and violence and stuff"

Warren was starting to get annoyed "I'm not going to just say that. Don't you think it's a bit far fetched?"

"A little bit, I guess" George looked thoughtful "Ok, join a gang for real"

"What? Why would I…no, that's stupid…where would I find a gang anyway?"

"We can make our own gang"

"Ok. OK." Warren frowned over to his friend "Let's say for a minute I agree to 'join a gang' with you. What would be the point?"

George sat up a little smiled. "Warren. You're like a little brother to me. I can tell you're restless. You need to take a chance, do something dangerous and get your adrenalin pumping. Live a little, you know? Being a bit edgy might just do you some good, give you a new perspective. And it may even solve your problem if she dumps you for the shit you would, potentially, be doing as part of my gang."

"Your gang? New perspective? You're fucking stoned"

"Yeah, I am. But not stoned enough to not mean what I say. Are you in? We could have a little fun" George leaned invitingly to his incredulous friend.

"Well…if you think it would help…" Warren Looked at George, George smiled. So Warren smiled back. "Ok. Whatever. I'm in"

"Good" George relaxed into a slump again closing his eyes and appearing to fall asleep.

Slowly Warren became aware of himself. He opened his eyes, only to immediately close them again against the glare of the sun shining through his window. Wait, what? He was in his room?

His eyes snapped open. It was late afternoon, almost sunset. Hours had passed then, since the velodrome…

"You sleep like a baby, Peace" Warren jumped a mile then turned to see George slouching casually in the corner. He was shirtless, which was strange, and seemed to be grinning smugly.

"What happened?"

"We were just talking, you dozed off. Don't you remember?' 

"No…I don't." Warren hastily stood, realised that he was similarly half naked "Why am I, why are you…" he looked down to indicate what he meant

"You gotta let the ink dry" George said, as if this were the obvious answer "its cute how naïve you are Warren" His sneer however indicated it was anything but cute.

"Ink?..."sluggishly his brain connected the dots. Then panic began to mount "I didn't..." Warren begun examining his upper body for body art, but saw nothing.

"Fuck yes you did" George grinned, or rather, bared his canines.

"Then where??" Warren snarled at his friend, panicking more and more.

"It isn't on your torso dipshit. I would never let you ruin your pretty boy rippling abs." George mocked "calm down kid, I'll show you" He turned to face the wall, and Warren let out an involuntary whine. A massive, complex black design spanned George's back, extending wide over his shoulder blades and tapering to a point at the small of his back, roughly the shape of a concave triangle.

The 18 year old flew down the hallway into the bathroom, where he stood with his back to the mirror, looking over his shoulder. He wanted to throw up. The design, strangely Celtic AND psychedelic looking wove its way through his flesh. The skin around it was reddened, and if irritated, which was logical. After closer inspection, Warren could see spun into the design the phrase 'The Pretenders' in the top centre, and lower down, the word. 'George. Life and death.'

In the mirror he saw George come into the room. Warren spun to face him angrily

"What the hell is this? I don't want this piece of shit on my back! Life and death? Come on George. And for god's sake, you named us after a bad 80's Band? You're insane"

"No Warren" George crossed his arms and shook his head "You're the insane one. Don't you get that? And we aren't named after anything. It has its own relevance. Maybe one day I'll explain it to you."

Warren's body shook with anger. It was permanent. He was stuck with it. And it was all Georges fault. Without thinking, he drew back and punched him hard in the eye. George didn't even try to avoid the hit. He just touched his eye gently and nodded his head

"Yeah Warren, that's a good way to seal the deal" Then hit Warren hard in the same eye. Warren Felt his head jerk back and then pain to began spread hotly around his left eye. He was about to counterattack when faintly he heard something to make his stomach drop; the key turning in the front door. His mom was home early, probably because he had been so 'sick' that morning

"Shit" he sprinted back to his room and threw a t-shirt on; he couldn't let her see the tattoo, she'd go berserk. "Hey Mum" He called, trying not to sound guilty

"Hi honey" She put a bag of groceries on the bench, and cam down the hall to meet him halfway "How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, much better. Oh by the way, this is George, a friend of mine" Warren guided his mum into the bathroom to meet his friend, but George had disappeared.

"Who?" his mum asked tentatively

"I guess he left" Warren said slowly. His mother eyed him, but said nothing and left. That was strange. Why had George bailed so fast?

The unfortunate thing was that Warren didn't have an excuse to not go to school the next day. So to sky high it was. The bus ride was uneventful as usual. When he made his way down the hall, there was Kate, waiting like a faithful dog at his locker, eyeing passersby in the hopes that he would be there today. When she saw him her eyes lit up and she walked towards him as fast as demurely possible.

"Warren! Hey! Sick again huh? I left you a message, I dunno if you got it..."

He smiled, only slightly forcing it "I got it. Yeah, I was sick". Though 'up to my eyeballs with drugs and feeling depressed about life generally' probably would have been a more accurate response…who needed to know that?

"Oh my goodness" Clearly she had just noticed his eye. This was strange, because it was extremely noticeable. Overnight his tingling eyelid and cheekbone has bloomed with colourful bruises and the whole thing was obviously inflamed. It was almost satisfying, to be honest. The staring at his face though, that he could do without. And that people were avoiding him more than usual.

"What Happened?" She lifted her hand as if to touch his face, then though better of it and let her arm drop.

He sighed and stared ahead, starting of for his first class with her tagging along "It was just some guy"

"Did you know him?"

"…yeah"

"Really?? Who was it" She continued to look urgently up at him, even though he wouldn't look at her

"It was…George" Warren had mentioned George a few times in passing to Kate, she knew who he was at least"

"George? Why did he hit you?" She was getting slightly on his nerves now. Just a little bit too sweet.

"Just..." Warren hesitated, and then drew a breath "gang stuff. You know"

Kate scrunched up her face with concern "No I don't know. You're in a gang?"

"Yes." Warren said, his tone clearly indicating the end of the conversation. Kate obliged him for a short while, but eventually couldn't stop her curiosity

"Who is George? You've never really told me about him. Where's he from?"

"I-" Warren realised he had no idea "I dunno"

"How do you see him then…if you don't know where he lives?"

"I've never been to his place…and I don't call him either. He knows when I want to hang out" Warren only realised how weird that sounded when it physically came out of his mouth. Kate looked pretty confused. She also looked as if she wanted to say something, but he didn't really want to hear what it was so he kissed her fast and strode off the class.

"Can I meet him? George I mean" She called suddenly

Warren turned around and looked at her. She looked like she wanted to take it back. He half smiled, the tattoo hidden on his back suddenly coming to mind "yeah, maybe" He said, and walked off, even though he knew George would never want to meet her. Well too bad. He needed a bit of payback.

**Yeah it was a big intro for George this chapter. It was necessary, you'll see. But for now, please please review. Please? Thankee.**** X x**


End file.
